


Harvey Street Kids party game idea?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Harvey Street Kids party game idea?

Guys, I've got a great idea.

What if there were a series of party games based around Harvey Street Kids, called Harvey Street Party or Harvey Girls Party?

The objective (roll dice and move spaces to collect coins to buy Stars, and play mini-games for more coins) could be the same as the Mario Party games, but the playable characters could be Audrey, Dot, Lotta, and some of the other kids on Harvey Street. I was thinking Lucretia, FruFru, Tiny, Bobby, Gerald, The Bow and Richie could be playable, with Melvin, Fredo, Pinkeye and perhaps Zoe and Maria as unlockable characters.

But in place of Bowser, the antagonist could be the Big, Bad Wolf from my Harvey Street Kids Movie fanfic, and the Koopa Kids (or Bowser Jr if he's there instead) could be replaced by a smaller bad wolf.

The mini-games could be different from the game if necessary, but some from Mario Party games can be used. I can personally imagine Skipping Class (from Mario Party 9), Balloon Busters (from Mario Party 7), Hide and Sneak (from Mario Party 3), Coney Island (from Mario Party 5), Tidal Fools (from Mario Party DS) and a few others fitting in pretty nicely in a Harvey Street Kids party game.

That being said, some designs of the mini-games would have to be different to fit the show more; like, if Chain Chomps were involved in the original mini-games, they could be changed to real dogs in the HSK party games, and if these Chain Chomps were antagonists to the playable characters, they could be replaced with raccoons.

Oh, and there could be a boss mini-game at some point (perhaps at the end of Story Mode) where the kids have to outsmart the Big, Bad Wolf. It could start with him stealing all of their coins and sending a bunch of smaller wolves against them. If all of them are defeated, he decides to face them directly, and the kids must take turns attacking him to drain his HP before he drains all of theirs. When he loses, the characters get their coins back and you receive a collectible of the kid you played as.

By the way, about the collectibles: I was thinking there could be a lot of them, mostly of characters who are seen in the show. They could come in the forms of animated figures, pictures, symbols and voice clips. That being said, you could also unlock toys for the Harvey kids to play with (such as baseballs, jump ropes, drums and other instruments, and Hornicorns as well as their playset from Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show), among others.

Perhaps there could also be a mode where you can interact with the Harvey Girls directly; you could play catch with them, answer trivia about them, play some music with them on a keyboard, and other things. They could also ask you a random question, and their responses to your answers can be pretty funny at times.

Maybe you could also play an exclusive mini-game where the Harvey Girl you chose has a stuck sneeze and you have to tickle their noses. I'm adding this out of pure cuteness, but you'll earn a point each time you make them sneeze, and even more if you wind up making them have a fit. They'll even rub their noses with their forefingers, hands or arms (which one of these is randomly chosen) after they're done sneezing, just to add to the cuteness meter. And you can play it as many times as you'd like, for as long as you'd like. I'd probably spend hours on that mini-game...

And one last thing: for the credits of this game, I like to imagine the Harvey Girls and all of their friends singing a song that's just called "Party!" and revolves around the "Life's a party" message. And it could end with everyone thanking the player for playing, a moment that would belong in the Crowning Moment of Heartwarming page of TVTropes.

Let me know what you think of this idea. I'm probably not going to make any of this into real games because I'm no game producer outside of Scratch (and even that's something I'm trying to get better at), but if someone did make this a real game, I'd probably play it religiously. I'm not even afraid to say that.


End file.
